


The Devirginization of Stiles Stilinski

by TheVoiceofWrath (meet_your_fate)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 3.03 - Fireflies, Bottom Derek Hale, Derek volunteers to take care of that virginity problem, Episode Related, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Top Stiles Stilinski, but I make sure everyone is pretty content with the situation, hints of dubcon but of outside forces, will be jossed by the next episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-18
Updated: 2013-06-18
Packaged: 2017-12-15 09:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/847960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meet_your_fate/pseuds/TheVoiceofWrath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles doesn't think it's a problem. After all, what are the odds that it'll come after him? It's not like he's the only virgin left in Beacon Hills! And it's not like people are lining up to help him out, either...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devirginization of Stiles Stilinski

**Author's Note:**

> Wow guys, I started this at like 3am and it's 11am now and I'm so tired... But I wanted to get this out ASAP. The sacrifices we make. Anyway, this is unbeta'd. I hope it's not too error riddled! I tried something new (for me) with the text messages at the end. I hope it looks good.
> 
> I try to make sure everything is totally consensual. I mean, the nature of the predicament makes it a little shady, but that's it. And Derek bottoms! Because Stiles doesn't have to bottom his first time, lol, yay switching! Come find me on [Tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com), I promise I'm friendly!

“But whatever’s doing this is targeting _virgins_. Why?” Scott asks, brows knit in concern or confusion or both.

Stiles shrugs. He’s kind of done with thinking about this for the moment. It’s been a long night. “I dunno. Maybe it’s a magic thing? I mean, there’s all kinds of mythology about sacrificing virgins. Kind of _has_ to be based on some kind of fact, right?”

They’re at Derek’s loft, meeting up after their separate little adventures. Scott and Isaac are eating McDonald’s breakfast while Derek paces. Probably focusing on the sounds of Boyd and Cora breathing or something. Stiles can understand that. What he can’t understand is the eating; everything was so _terrible_. He saw Heather’s _body_. She’s… she’s _dead_. Contrary to popular belief, sometimes he doesn’t feel like stuffing his face. Though he might make an exception if someone brought him some curly fries.

“But dude, aren’t you worried?” Scott asks after swallowing an entire hash brown.

Stiles feels like his brain is suffering some major lag right now. “About what?”

“About being a virgin,” Scott says, acting all shifty like it’s supposed to be a secret. It’s not; anyone who actually knows him knows better than to think he’s gotten to _use_ any condoms, XXL or not. And _Christ_ , if he’d just hurried up maybe Heather—

He shakes his head.“Not really, no. I mean… _theoretically_ whatever is doing this could pick me next, but what would be the odds? It’s not like I’m the last virgin left in Beacon Hills. Besides, it could’ve gotten me already and didn’t. And maybe it only needs three and it has the third person already.”

“But you can’t just, like, _count_ on it being over or that it’ll skip over you. Dude, you’re in _danger_ ,” Scott insist, all urgent like.

Stiles doesn’t really get the urgency. “I’ll be fine. But what about Boyd and Cora? Are they fine? Will the moon deprivation madness thing wear off?”

“It should,” Derek says. He’s still pacing restlessly. Maybe he’s worrying if Ms. Blake is going to talk. That is kind of worrisome.

“But they might be extra irritable when they wake up?” Stiles asks.

Derek nods. Stiles knows not to be here when they wake up, then. Besides, he’s be crashing hard in his own bed ASAP. It’s probably a werewolves only moment anyway, not to mention the whole Derek’s sister is alive and never looked for him thing. Talk about awkward.

Stiles checks his pocket to make sure he has his keys and wallet. Out of habit more than anything, since he knows he put them there like ten minutes ago. One falls back on their routines when things get stressful. “I gotta get outta here, man. I’m about to fall over where I’m standing.”

“You could sit down,” Isaac suggests.

Stiles isn’t really interested in figuring out if Isaac is being genuine or sassy right now. That takes too much effort. “You want a ride home?” he asks Scott.

“Sure,” Scott says. He pitches his McDonald’s garbage into the trash can and follows Stiles out. He doesn’t speak again until they’re in the jeep. “You’re really not worried…?”

“I’m not thinking about it right now. I’ll think about it after I’ve slept for like twelve hours.”

_______

Sleeping on it doesn’t really help, even though he sleeps right through school. That used to be a good feeling, used to make him feel like a delinquent in a good way… He wakes up, takes his pill, eats something and listens on his illegal scanner for news on this latest body. He can’t ask his dad; his dad already thinks he’s shady and his dad has his hands full with teenage serial killer business.

He notices a text on his phone a little while later. He must’ve gotten it while he was in bed. Meeting at five, it says. He’s already going to be late. Oh well; they can just deal with it. He goes to shower real quick and puts some clothes on. There are more texts on his phone by the time he’s pulling out of the driveway, but whatever. He’ll get there when he gets there.

Scott throws open the door when Stiles arrives. “Where have you been?!”

“Whoa, dude, chill out. I told you I was gonna sleep,” Stiles says, hands up in a calming sort of gesture.

“Yeah, but you’re late!”

Scott is clearly being unreasonable. “I took a shower. My hair’s still wet and everything. Man, what is the big deal?”

“What if whoever is sacrificing virgins got you? How was I supposed to know you were okay? Dude, _not cool_ ,” Scott reprimands.

Stiles didn’t think of that. “Crap. Man, I’m sorry. I promise I’m fine,” he says, going and clapping Scott on the shoulder. He feels like a dick for not sending Scott a message saying he’d be late.

“Don’t do it again. Go have sex or something so I don’t have to worry.”

“Yeah, not a good reason to go get some,” Stiles counters as they head inside. “I mean, what would I even say? ‘Hey baby. I might die if I don’t cash in my V-card. You wanna help me out?’ Don’t think that’s working anytime soon.”

Scott shrugs. “I dunno. Maybe try it?”

Stiles is pretty sure that the only person who wanted to have sex with him is dead so, no, he won’t be giving it a try anytime soon. He doesn’t exactly feel at the top of his game. He puts on a smile when he sees Boyd and Cora, who are eating spaghetti like they’ve been being starved. He’d like to meet Cora properly. Maybe shake her hand. The smile falls when he remembers Erica, though… He’ll worry about meeting Cora later. “So, what is this particular meeting about? The murders or the Alpha pack? Or is there another thing? I really can’t handle another thing right now.”

“I think it’s just a general ‘what the hell are we gonna do’ meeting,” Isaac says from the couch.

“Someone needs to have sex with Stiles,” Scott says.

Stiles gapes at Scott. “Wow, really? We’re making that official werewolf business now?”

“It’s not like they didn’t hear us talking—”

“Dude, I don’t care about that. I care about you putting it on the minutes, man, like someone’s gonna have to take one for the team to rid me of this terrible burden. _Rude_.”

Scott smiles sheepishly. “Well, I mean… who better than one of the group?”

“How about someone who actually _wants_ to have sex with me?” Stiles insists.

“Well,” Peter says from the corner he’s lurking in. “I could be talked into assisting…”

“ _Wow_ , a thousand times _no_. Never ever. Not in infinity years.” Stiles shudders and shakes his head. Peter might be helping, for now, but Stiles would never trust him enough to _put out_. The whole situation is made creepier by the age gap. How old even is Peter? Old enough to be Stiles’s father? Stiles has plenty of issues, but that isn’t one of them. Though there’s nothing wrong with it. Stiles, just—no. Not happening. Ever.

Peter chuckles. “Oh my, rejected by a sixteen year old. However will I recover?”

“Shut up, Peter,” Derek says as he comes down the weird spiral staircase. Apparently he’d wanted to be _alone_. Or as alone as one can be when they’re surrounded by werewolves with super hearing.

“Yeah, shut up,” Stiles agrees.

“I’ll take care of it.”

Stiles quirks a brow at Derek. “You’ll take care of what?”

Derek sighs. “Your virginity problem.”

Stiles blinks and flounders for a moment. “Um… What? You’ll what, now? Because I think I heard wrong.”

“He said he’ll have sex with you,” Peter says, clearly amused. That smug smirk, _god_ Stiles wishes he could punch it without hurting his hand.

Scott makes a face. “Really? I was thinking more along the lines of Isaac…”

Isaac laughs and shakes his head. “No, thank you. Stiles isn’t my type.”

“Well, you’re not my type, either,” Stiles says. “None of you are my type, actually. My type is ‘deity who deigns to walk the mortal plane’ and none of you measure up. So, sucks to be you guys because you can’t tap this.”

Peter smirks wider. “Lie.”

“Was not,” Stiles insists.

“We can all hear your heartbeat,” Isaac says.

“Just because you can hear my heartbeat doesn’t mean I’m lying.”

Scott shrugs. “It kinda does, man…”

Stiles hates werewolves and their stupid hearing abilities. He’s blushing and embarrassed and kind of pissed, actually. A person should be able to keep secrets sometimes, when they aren’t hurting anyone.

“So, who is it?” Peter asks. “The one who measures up?”

“To hell with all of you, okay?”

“Stiles,” Scott says. “It’s kind of important. Like, your _life_ depends on it.”

“I would rather hire a hooker than sleep with any of you.”

“But that isn’t legal,” Peter says oh so helpfully.

Stiles rolls his eyes. “Wow, like I’ve never broken the law before.”

“And also you were lying,” Isaac adds. “About how you’d rather hire a hooker.”

Just, fuck _everyone_ in this loft. Stiles can’t believe they’re ganging up on him about his _virginity_. “I’m gonna go now.”

“Stiles, _wait_ , you really need to consider this. If you really don’t want to, fine. It’s your body and you can say no and all that,” Scott assures. “No one’s gonna _make_ you. But we _are_ going to have to take turns looking out for you. We can’t chance you getting taken by whatever this thing is.”

Stiles narrows his eyes at Scott. “Really? Making this out like protecting my virginity is a misappropriation of werewolf time?”

Scott frowns. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

Stiles knows. Still, it’s a shitty situation. No one’s first time should be ‘For the Good’ of anything. It’s not cool.

“I said I’d take care of it,” Derek repeats. He’s just kind of standing there with his arms crossed, grim like he’s resigned himself to the terrible fate of taking Stiles’s virginity. Jesus.

“No, thank you, I’ll pass. I don’t want—I’m not… Okay, you know what? _Obviously_ you look like a Greek god. Everybody knows that and I can’t be blamed for agreeing. I would literally have to be blind to not think you’re hot. But I’m kind of sick of this whole self sacrifice thing you have going on lately and I really don’t feel like being the next grenade you to jump on. That wouldn’t be a great memory to have. Like, what if I meet someone who actually likes me and they ask about my first time? What do I say? The resident Alpha did it for my own good? Because that’s… That’s horrible.”

Scott looks all kinds of sympathetic. “I guess I could… I mean, we’re BFF’s and I love you. I’d do anything for you.”

Stiles pats Scott’s shoulder and shakes his head. “Thanks buddy, but no. I’m gonna pass.”

“ _Whew_ , good. I mean, I would. I would totally have sex with you. But Allison…”

Stiles nods. “I know. Now that the subject of my virginity is over—”

“It isn’t, actually,” Derek says. Because Derek is nothing if not pigheaded and it’s actually kind of infuriating. “I know all about screwed up first times. More than you could even understand. This doesn’t have to be terrible. I’d make it as… as not terrible as possible.”

“Wow, that is so romantic,” Stiles sighs. Mostly because he’d really rather not consider how Derek’s first time could be worse than _this_.

“That actually is pretty romantic coming from him,” Peter chuckles.

Derek glares at Peter and Stiles wonders if that ever actually shuts Peter up or if Peter coincidentally decides to shut up at that exact moment. “I’ll come see you tonight. Will your dad be there?”

Stiles shakes his head. “He’s working overtime, what with the serial killer and all.”

“Then go home. Scott, go with him?”

Scott nods. “Sure. But I’m fleeing before, um…”

“ _Nothing_ is gonna happen,” Stiles vows as he turns and leaves. He and Scott go back to Stiles’s place to play videogames. Which seems really inappropriate. He saw Heathers _body_ last night and now he’s killing Scott’s virtual character like nothing’s even changed.

Scott gets a text message around ten and pretends that it isn’t from Derek, telling him to go away. Stiles just lets it slide and lies on his bed, contemplating his life. There’s a werewolf coming to take his virginity to protect him from someone sacrificing virgins. What even is that? How is that real life? Derek taps on the window five minutes later. Which is weird because Derek has never _tapped_ ; he’s more of a barge right in kind of guy.

“It’s open,” Stiles says, sitting up on his elbows and watching Derek climb in. There’s a little bag in Derek’s hand from the drugstore. Jesus. “So, what’s the plan? You gonna try seducing me?”

Derek closes and locks the window behind him before coming to stand at the foot of the bed. “If I have to. I don’t think it’ll be too hard, though. You already said you think I’m attractive.”

“It takes more than that. It takes, like… chemistry. It takes _emotions_.”

“You’re not as smart as I thought you were if you don’t think we have chemistry. And what emotions do you need? Because there’s trust and… and fondness.”

“Fondness?” Stiles echoes.

“Maybe it’s not true love, but I’d feel bad if you died.”

“You feel bad when anybody dies and then you blame yourself for it. It’s not a great compliment.”

“That’s not what I mean,” Derek says. His legs are moving. Stiles thinks Derek is toeing off his shoes. “I mean I’d… I’d _miss you_ if you died. I’d kill the thing that did it in the most painful way possible and I’d be sad because I got used to you and your motor mouth and your smell and you’d be gone. That’s different than just _anybody_ dying. That’d be like… like a pack member dying.”

Stiles thinks this must be hard for Derek, talking about feelings, but then Stiles has no way of knowing if Derek is lying. Derek could just be trying to woo him with his weird sweet talking. “But I’m not pack,” Stiles says.

Derek knees onto the bed and tosses the bag from the drug store onto the nightstand. “You could be, if you wanted.”

“Are you trying to recruit me with your penis? Or are you trying to seduce me with recruitment?”

“Neither. I’ve kind of felt like you were pack for a while now. I didn’t ask because it’s different for humans in packs. You can just _leave_ whenever you want to and the werewolves suffer the loss. Not that I think you’ll abandon us. I was being cautious.”

“So, this is you being my Alpha, then? Taking one for the pack?”

“Stiles, why are you making this so difficult? It doesn’t have to be. I’m attracted to you. It’s wrong, you’re underage, but it’s true and I figure it only helps now. What do I have to do to prove it to you that I’m not doing this _just_ because your virginity is maybe putting you in danger?” Derek asks. He settles on his side beside Stiles and reaches out a tentative hand, smooths it over Stiles’s stomach. It’s warm; werewolves apparently run a little hotter than humans.

Stiles grabs Derek’s wrist and feels around until he finds Derek’s pulse. “Say it again.”

“I’m not just doing this because you’re in danger. I’m doing this because I want to. I’ll feel terrible about it for a while, but I still want to. Do you want to?” Derek asks.

Stiles takes a deep breath and sighs. “Yeah. I mean, not really like _this_ , but yeah. And not just because you’re pretty.”

Derek lets out an amused sound. “Well, that’s good to know.”

“So this… it’s not, like, a one time thing. Right?”

“It doesn’t have to be. But then, it could be. If that’s what you want.”

“You’re being so careful of my wishes and stuff,” Stiles muses.

Derek nods. “I don’t want you to feel… taken advantage of.”

“I feel more like I’m taking advantage of you.”

“Let’s not argue about who’s taking advantage whom right now, okay?” Derek says. He takes Stiles’s hand in his and it’s so stupidly tender. Stiles smiles.

“Do I get kisses in this deal?”

Derek leans in and kisses him. Uncertain at first, chaste. Like Derek is afraid it isn’t any good. Stiles doesn’t have a _lot_ of kisses to compare it to, but he thinks it’s pretty decent. The stubble is an interesting change. He presses into it and settles on his back, brings his other hand to the nape of Derek’s neck. Derek takes the hint and puts a knee between Stiles’s legs. He leans over Stiles and catches Stiles’s bottom lip with his teeth for a moment. He presses Stiles’s hand to the bed, fingers laced together.

Stiles gets hard very, very fast. He tucks his leg up against Derek’s side and combs his free hand into Derek’s stupidly perfect hair. The first hint of friction from Derek’s thigh makes him moan. He runs his tongue along Derek’s teeth and, surprisingly, Derek just yields to the kiss. Stiles had thought Derek would be more controlling than that, but it is _great_ to be licking into Derek’s mouth. It’s literally the best ever.

Nope, never mind, Derek’s hips working against him is the best ever. He can feel Derek’s _dick_ and he tries to find a complimentary grinding rhythm because dry humping Derek’s thigh is a really great plan. Greatest plan.

But… but does that count as sex? Will it get the villain off his back? Losing one’s virginity _can’t_ be described as penetration because then there would be all kinds of sexually active people who will die virgins and that’s a clusterfuck of confusion. So, what’s the magical tipping point that un-virgins someone? He has no idea. Better safe than sorry…?

He gently tugs at Derek’s hair and pulls back from the kiss. “Dude. Your dick has to be suffocating. Like, I saw those pants. You have to take them off or you’ll damage your man bits somehow.”

Derek rolls his eyes and sits up on his knees to unfasten his pants. “They’re not _that_ tight.”

Stiles, meanwhile, is dumbfounded over the _bulge_ in Derek’s jeans. Like, wow. Derek’s dick isn’t the biggest anyone with internet can see, but it’s not small and it’s hard and it’s _obscene_ in those jeans. But it’s definitely more obscene when Derek pushes them down his thighs and isn’t wearing any underwear.

Which, obviously Stiles should’ve known; he didn’t see any underwear lines in those painted on jeans.

“Uncircumcised. I ought to have figured that out from the whole healing thing, but I guess I never went there. Huh. And now your shirt’s gone, too. Wow. Michelangelo would _weep_ if he could see you,” Stiles says, sitting up to run a hand down Derek’s abs. He’s kind of avoiding the penis right now because he’s freaking out a little. Abs are a good distraction.

Derek chuckles and flexes those stupidly beautiful abs. “You’re quite the sweet talker, aren’t you?”

“I only speak the tru—” Stiles is cut off by his own shirt getting pulled over his head. It’s kind of undignified, really. He sputters and musters up a cranky look that Derek doesn’t seem to buy for a second. He continues. “—th. And now I’m all self conscious. Good job. You’re gonna kill my boner.”

“We can’t have that,” Derek says. _Purrs_ really and, honestly, like anything could kill his boner when Derek’s voice is like _that_. But Derek reaches down and gropes him through his jeans and that’s good, too. He groans, his hips jerking to fuck against that hand and he reaches out to grab Derek’s dick out of a sense of self preservation. Like, he’s not going down alone or something.

Stroking someone else’s dick is pretty surreal. And that foreskin, _wow_. The sites he’s visited have not described how it feels to give an uncircumcised dude a hand job in near enough detail. Derek seems to be okay with it, though, and he lets out this _beautiful_ whimper when Stiles works his thumb against the slit. Derek kisses him again, harder and it’s Derek’s tongue in his mouth this time.

Stiles tries to catch it in his teeth and suck at it. He’s not sure if he manages it well but, again, Derek seems to approve. Derek stops trying to make him come in his pants long enough to unbutton them and pull them off. Stiles has to let go of Derek and grab onto the blanket because it tugs him about a foot down the bed.

Stripping someone of their jeans forcefully. That’s a neat trick. And boxers, too. Stiles blushes and takes a moment to catch his breath. “So, um… That self consciousness is back.”

“What is there to be self conscious about? Do you think baggy clothes and stupid t-shirts make your body disappear? You’re not _ripped_ , but… but you’re—I _like_ the way you look,” Derek says. He’s so earnest that Stiles believes him.

“Jesus. Come here,” Stiles mutters, hooking Derek’s hips with his legs and tugging him in. He groans when Derek presses against him, grinding his dick against Derek’s. He could come like this. He probably will, too, because this is _too much_ in some very amazing ways.

Derek’s kissing him like he’s fucking drowning for it and Derek’s hand slides down his thigh to hold his leg behind the knee. It’s like movie love scene one-oh-one and it would have Stiles swooning if all of his blood wasn’t already in his cock because, _how is Derek real life_? Derek being secretly fictional is also supported by the way his shoulders and back feel when Stiles runs his hands over them. It’s like his muscles have muscles and they flex and _roll_ under Stiles’s fingers as he moves with Stiles. It’s _beautiful_.

Just as Stiles is thinking he’s _there_ , Derek pulls back again. Stiles blinks. “Dude. What?”

“I brought lube and condoms…”

Stiles nods. He’s a little scattered considering he’s coming down from climax on the wrong side of it, without release being achieved. “Right, yes. I figured the bag from the drugstore… So, um. How do you want me?”

Derek glances off towards the wall and Stiles notices his _ears_ are red. “You don’t necessarily—I mean, you don’t have to… I switch. Sometimes. Okay, maybe not all that often. But I can. If it’s easier for you.”

It takes Stiles a moment to catch up. “You mean you’d let me… be on top?”

He hadn’t even _considered_ that. Christ on a cracker. He has to reach down and give his balls a sharp tug to keep him from blowing his load over the mental picture alone.

That red color on Derek’s ears deepens and spreads down his neck. “It’s not a big deal. I mean, it probably would be with a werewolf because of instinct stuff… But you’re not going to try to kill me to steal my power. So it’s fine. If you want. But maybe… maybe you’d stay there and I’d ride you? I mean, you don’t look too coordinated right now.”

Stiles laughs and shakes his head. “You’re right, I’m not. I’m also not gonna last.”

“That’s fine,” Derek assures. Derek reaches for the bag and pulls out the bottle of lube and the box of condoms. Stiles wonders at that, but figures now isn’t really an appropriate time to talk about werewolf healing powers in relation to STDs. Something about being of sound mind and judgment.

He is _not_ of sound judgment when Derek is unrolling the condom on his dick and making sure it’s nice and slick with lube. He thinks his eyes cross.

And then Derek is straddling Stiles, using one hand to spread himself and the other to finger his own ass open. Stiles groans and reaches between Derek’s legs to touch, because like _hell_ is he not participating in this part. He feels along soft, slick skin. Feels it _moving_ with Derek’s fingers. Feels Derek’s fingers fucking purposefully in and out. Stiles presses one of his own fingers in, just to the first knuckle, and it’s Derek who’s groaning now.

“ _Fuck_ ,” Derek mutters and it is, honest to god, one of the sexiest things ever. Especially with the way Derek’s eyebrows are knit in this needy kind of expression and it’s so _new_ to see Derek like this. It’s _beautiful_.

“It’s okay,” Stiles says, because he needs Derek to know that he’s not going to abuse the vulnerability Derek is showing him. He’s not _that_ kind of an asshole.

Derek pulls his fingers out and puts his cleaner hand on the bed, leaning down to kiss Stiles some more as he guides Stiles’s dick into his ass. Stiles can’t even _breathe_ , that’s how good it feels. Too good, too _warm_ , too tight. Too much. He grabs Derek’s hips just to have something to hold onto. Derek presses his forehead against Stiles’s and slowly begins to _move_ , while the two of them breathe the same air and Stiles’s arms go around Derek in a way he isn’t ashamed to think of as clinging. He _needs_ to cling to this because suddenly it feels like he’s the one who’s drowning.

“Oh god, oh _god_ …!”

“Just Derek is fine,” Derek says.

Stiles laughs, trailing off on a moan. He reaches between them to take Derek’s dick in his hand again, jerking it in time with their hips once things are finally moving more smoothly. Where’s Derek’s prostate? He knows, theoretically, where it is… He sits up and Derek’s hands go to his shoulders. Derek is… Derek is _bouncing_ in his lap and Stiles is doing his best to thrust into Derek harder while he works Derek’s cock.

He thinks his glutes are getting a hell of a workout.

But, true to his lack of experience, he comes his brains out way too soon. He bites at Derek’s collarbone and moans, trying to keep his hand going as his hips jerk. He pants and falls back on the bed. “Oh god, oh _shit_ , Derek. Derek come for me?” he pleads.

Derek does, hands pressed to Stiles’s chest and come streaking up Stiles’s belly. He _whines_ as he comes and it doesn’t sound particularly human. Stiles cries out over it because, _holy crap_ that feels so good around his cock that it _hurts_. Or maybe that’s the oversensitivity kicking in. Whatever, Stiles isn’t putting a stop to it anytime soon. He leans up to meet Derek in another, slower kiss while he milks that last spurt out of Derek. They just kind of stay that way for a too-short moment before Derek sits up and pulls off of him.

Stiles has thought about removing a condom before, knows how to tie it off in theory and toss it at the little bedside trashcan like a boss, but Derek beats him to it. It’s just as well. And then Derek is sidling up against him and nuzzling. Which is sweet and really pretty great. “Are you okay?” Derek asks.

Stiles blinks. “Dude. How could I not be okay? Hello, _you’re_ the one who just took a dick.”

Derek rumbles contently. “And I’m just fine. I think I’m going to sleep, though. Isn’t that what afterglow’s supposed to be for?”

“Like I know…”

He falls asleep with his face pressed against Derek’s neck. Even he can smell Derek, but probably that’s from the sex sweat. Which his bed will hopefully smell like for _days_.

_______

Stiles wakes up alone. Which is pretty sad, but he figures Derek has werewolf stuff to do. He’s not going to begrudge any time Derek would rather spend with his sister. God knows how all that’s going to play out. He glances at his phone to see what time it is. Early, not quite five. He has a text.

**_Derek – 3:49_ **

_Maybe I can top next time._

Stiles grins; next time? Oh, hell yes. He’s down for that. He immediately types out a response.

**_Stiles – 4:56_ **

_sounds like a plan_

**_Derek – 4:57_ **

_I left the supplies in your nightstand.  
For when we need them._

**_Stiles – 4:59_ **

_hopefully we need them often._   
_and hopefully we can like go out_   
_to dinner sometime or something_

**_Derek – 5:03_ **

_I’ll pick you up tonight at six._

Stiles is beaming. He doesn’t know what this is. He doesn’t know if they’re _boyfriends_ or something. But he _does_ know now that it wasn’t just Derek taking one for the team and that’s the important part. They can figure everything out later.

**_Stiles – 5:06_ **

_I’ll put it on my busy schedule_

**_Derek – 5:10_ **

_Go back to sleep. You’ll die if  
you wake up this early._

Stiles chuckles and falls asleep with his phone cradled against his chest. Not on purpose; these things just happen sometimes. And it’ll be a bitch to find when he does wake up. Oh well.

**Author's Note:**

> Hit me up on [Tumblr](http://thevoiceofwrath.tumblr.com), let's be bros!


End file.
